Mistakes are there so that you learn from them
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a brotherly moment between Castiel and Gabriel :)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_  
_Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes ;)  
___And i would appreciate feedback very much.__

* * *

**_Mistakes are there so that you learn from them_**

It was a stormy night.

A thunderstorm had come and it rained badly.

The wind whipped the ever increasing rain, a storm howled mournfully in the seemingly endless darkness that surrounded this place. The sound of waves crashing against the mighty rocks of the cliffs was barely audible over the roaring storm.

Castiel didn't know how long he had been sitting on the edge of the cliff.

Under him rustled the waves, the sound almost rose above the storm when they crashed thunderously against the cliffs.

But the angel didn't pay attention to the sounds around him.

Not even the rain that beat down mercilessly on his body seemed to disturb him, or he just didn't notice it.

Silently he sat there, his azure eyes were directed into the distance while he was entirely forfeited in his thoughts.

There was so much in his mind which tormented him since hours.

And there was nothing that could alleviate his suffering...

Wing beats were heard, who raised themselves above the crashing surf and the howling wind and only seconds later a figure stood behind the young angel who looked down at him with shining eyes.

Castiel didn't need to turn around because he already knew who it was.

He didn't even flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder which squeezed it gently.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

The voice was almost blown away by the storm, but Castiel had yet understood it. He didn't answer and he didn't turn his head because he knew that his brother wouldn't do anything bad to him.

Gabriel sighed and sat down next to his little brother and stared with him out into the dark sea. None of them said a word until the iron silence got too much for Gabriel. He turned his head to his brother and looked at him, but Castiel didn't return his gaze. His eyes shone not that brightly anymore, as Gabriel had remembered them. Previously they had sparkled with curiosity and joy, but that was all over now and his brother was only a picture of misery; a shadow of himself...

"Cas?"

Again he tried it and this time his words were accompanied by a slight bump in the side, and this even attracted Castiel's attention on him, because the young angel turned his head in Gabriel's direction.

And God's former messenger almost flinched away at this sight...

The way in which his brother was looking at him let him shiver and he felt a sting inside his heart as he saw how bad his brother must feel in this moment.

"What's the matter with you Cas?" He tried again, but didn't even expect a reply.

The more surprised he was when Cas leaned to him and wrapped his arms around his body and hid his face in his neck. Only moments later the Archangel felt how the body of his little brother shook and how hot tears made their way out of his eyes and over his skin.

Completely surprised by this reaction, Gabriel didn't know how to react, so he did what first came to his mind: He put his arms around his little brother, protective and comforting at the same time, pressed his body against his and let him cry.

Why he was crying?

The Archangel didn't know, but secretly he could think of it.

Castiel had experienced a lot in the last few months.

He had fallen for free will, had almost lost his heavenly grace, but he had stood up again and had fought. For himself, for free will and for humanity. Especially for Sam and Dean…

Gabriel knew how much these humans meant to him and he knew that he meant a lot to them as well, that they would do almost anything for him.

And yet all these recent events seemed to be too much for his little brother, because he was here now, in his arms, sobbing and crying bitter tears and couldn't even calm down.

Gabriel pulled him closer to himself, pressing his lips against his ear so that he would understand him better and whispered something to him in the language of the angels. Something which made Castiel cry even more and he clutched Gabriel's shirt so strong that his knuckles turned white.

"Calm down little brother..." Gabriel whispered to him and one of his hands stroked his back gently up and down.

"Shhh, it's okay Cas. Calm down," he whispered and it seemed to work because the young angel calmed down a bit. His body no longer trembled as violently as before, his tears dried slowly, but he still didn't dare to face him. Too big the shame was that his big brother, the great and mighty archangel Gabriel, could see him like this.

He was a mighty angel warrior!

And a mighty angel warrior didn't cry like a little baby!

"You're not a little baby Cas...At least not anymore."

The growl, which emerged from Castiel's throat, was heard even over the roaring storm.

Gabriel laughed amused, as a "Get out of my head!" had reached him in his own mind.

With a sly grin, he pinched the younger angel's sides, which made Castiel wince and growl again.

"And if I don't want to?"

The grin was audible in his voice and Castiel also pinched his sides as an answer to his question.

"Hey! If I were you I wouldn't start with this, little brother. You know how this ends and who will be the winner in the end."

The Archangel was right.

How often he had won their playful tussles, Castiel was no longer able to count and so he left it at that, withdrew his hands and snuggled back into his brother's shirt. However, a small, almost childlike smile was still on his lips and it got wider when a hand gently brushed through his short, dark hair.

"Why are you here Cas? And then so alone?"

Castiel didn't answer him immediately, but waited until he had completely calmed down. Before he would look his brother into the eyes, he wanted to make sure that his grief was gone from his face.

"I wanted to be alone. Thinking..."

More it wasn't what left his lips and Gabriel felt a second stitch in the middle of his heart, when he saw the still tear-filled eyes of the angel, whom he had raised so lovingly.

He gently wiped the tears from his eyes and brushed again through his, from the rain wet, hair.

"I understand. You are still worried about your fall, aren't you?"

A shy nod; more Gabriel didn't get as a reply.

"Cas. Look at me."

Slowly, the angel raised his head and was immediately greeted by a warm smile.

A smile, so warm and welcoming, that it banished all his grief from his body.

A smile, to which only a big lovingly brother was capable of...

"Stop thinking about that so much."

"But I -"

"You fell. Yes I know that Cas. But you're not the first angel who has fallen and you will not be the last. Look at me. I ran away and was hiding like a coward, while our brothers are fighting out there against each other. You had at least the courage to rebel against them and protect those you love. I on the other hand...I'm just a pathetic coward..."

"You're not brother!"

"Yes I'm Castiel. And without you and your human friends...I would have never changed. You are the reason why I'm back in the game. And you know what? It's a great feeling!"

Now it was Gabriel who put his arms around his little brother and pressed him firmly against his body.

"I praise you Castiel. You, Sam and Dean...You showed me my mistakes. Mistakes which I regret. And mistakes from which I have learned. And I will not make this mistake ever again. Do you understand what I want to tell you with that?"

Again Castiel nodded silently with his head and again Gabriel felt hot tears running down his skin as his brother buried his face back into his neck.

"Shhh it's alright little brother. Just let it go. Cry."

And how Castiel was crying!

There, in his big brother's arms, he could let his feelings go.

He could let out all his pain, his sorrow, his grief and just cry.

And Gabriel would hold him and he would stay by his side until the last tear had dried.

Because that's a big brother was there for...

**_The End_**


End file.
